hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HumbleX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Gotoh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Toto (Talk) 10:04, March 11, 2012 Hi, I hope I'm right, but I think you're the one who left a message on my talk page... feel free to ask anuthing you want, I'm not that expert on wiki too, but I'll help if I can... just one thing... when you finish type this " (~~ ~~) " without the space that I add in the middle so we can know that who left those messages... the same way on the article's talk page Talk:Resolve (Otamaru Kun (talk) 15:52, May 22, 2013 (UTC)) Re: You're welcome, though I made a big mistake earlier. T-T Keep up the great work too! :D - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Hi! I just wanted to ask you why you put Jeitsari in the article Ren x Tests x Everyone's journey. Also, on the computer screen, there was only Phinks and Feitan. Animesuki (talk) 09:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok! I changed it back. Animesuki (talk) 09:18, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Part 2 Then what about the chapter? Shouldn't it also be N.G.L.? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) He can change that later if he wants to. Could you give me the link of the duplicate volumes, the ones I did not made? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Yeah. At five a.m.? Why the heck not. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) lol But I got classes in three hours so bye. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) annoying troll we have annoying troll on the loose which admin should I contact (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) Hi! OnePieceNation directed me here. I was thinking about creating pages for the songs of the HxH musicals but do not know if it's possible. We must find the lyrics and all. Also, there are a lot of videos on the wikia which either do not exist or have stopped working because of copyright infringement. What must we do? Animesuki (talk) 18:38, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Adminship (OnePieceNation (talk) 20:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Posting your user stats in order to see if you might be suited to become a new admin. (20:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Allright thats fine by me, you would however be very suited for it. Netero's Nen type May I ask where you found the information about Netero being an Enchancer?Leo Flynn (talk) 12:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Name Kana Why are you replacing ＝? ＝ is used to distinguish first and last names. For example, here is Gon's Japanese wikipedia page. 00:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Whoops didn't know, I'll change it back then Drop to the bottom Hello! Did you get the lyrics and translation for Drop to the bottom from willeke4439 ? If it is so, I fear that you'll have to remove them as she made it clear that she doesn't want to have her translations on Hunterpedia even if we add credits. I asked her a while ago. Animesuki (talk) 17:30, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Then are you going to remove the lyrics and translations? Animesuki (talk) 08:53, July 14, 2013 (UTC) cover page Please you the cover page discussion ate Talk:Chapter 1. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Greed Island Split please share your opinion User Blog:OnePieceNation/Greed Island Split. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Please wait. Can you please wait next time and refrain from editing while I am writing a synopes. It is very annoying to run into an editing conflict after an hour or more so of intense writing. Please wait next time untill the entire synopes is done since I always do my synopeses in two parts. Which is first the part before the eyechatcher after which I take a 15 minute break and then I will continue with the part after the eyecatcher. So please wait next time untill I am done with the entire episode. Edit:Thanks OnePieceNation (talk) 22:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: New Pakunoda Image Yeah it would be a good image to place in her Nen ability template. Go ahead. :D - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Badges you may have noticed that we are having a discussion about the badges and their designs and you came up since you have always hidden your badges, can I ask you why you have hidden your badges? OnePieceNation (talk) 20:02, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Internal Link Edits I have been observing that you always change how I write the internal links. For example, if I write Gon, you change it to Freecss|Gon. What is the reason for this? Howling Darkness Message 10:07, September 28, 2014 (UTC) The reason is that's what it's supposed to be like. Oh. I guess I am still new to wikia. Thanks. But you could have also replied to it on my talk page. Howling Darkness Message 13:29, September 28, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome and true I could have, but I'm just so used to replying on my own is all~ haha ar interwiki on the mainpage Hi. I've just posted this on the Mainpage talk, but judging by the other messages, it doesn't seem to be often checked. Can you please add the interwiki link for Arabic language at the bottom of the Mainpage? You can check the ar version here. Regards --Abbad (talk) 15:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC). : Thank you for the fast response. It's my bad for not checking the access rights, but didn't think it's that high level of protection --Abbad (talk) 20:13, November 29, 2014 (UTC). Election Template I have done it myself. Thank you for telling me. :) —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 14:42,12/17/2014 Re: Kastro No worries. If you are trying to condense references, try inserting: Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 54 Then, to add another reference with the same chapter, simply insert . Do not forget the slash at the end; it closes the reference to avoid the red marks. You can check other pages for example (Kikyo Zoldyck or Machi). For now, I'll fix Kastro's page. If you have more questions, please feel free to ask me. Thanks! —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 09:50,1/13/2015 Netero Chairman Netero. Is. A CONJURER!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THE 100 TYPE GUANYIN BODHISATTVA IS!!! Thank you Thank you for deleting the edits made by this troll. I'm too tired to do it, and frankly, it would be pretty lame, being the second time in less than 24 hours. I have already notified an amin anyway. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:46, January 29, 2015 (UTC) No prob, to be honest I thought you were the troll and were coming on my talk page telling me to blank off because I undid all of his edits Hahaha~ RumbleXRumble (talk) 23:50, January 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm not a troll, idiots. I'm just trying to do what's right. You two are obviously ignorant but whatever. Enjoy being pisswads. KiIlua (talk) 23:53, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, I suspected you were a bot, so this makes us even. Nope, I just gave up after the first two edits. And Killua, you are going against what has been estabilished by the admins of the wiki and a solid rationale, so this makes you a troll. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:55, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I made your talk page a battleground. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:00, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hahaha it's no big deal~ RumbleXRumble (talk) 00:47, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Dear RumblexRumble, Alluka I noticed that you changed Alluka's family place in Kikyo's page, and was wondering why you did that. Please reply as soon as you can. LadyThirteen (talk) 01:19, January 31, 2015 (UTC)LadyThirteen Simple, this wiki respects Alluka as a male gender~ RumbleXRumble (talk) 01:46, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Needed Your Help on a Project Hello, I wanted to see if you were intereted in being apart of a hunter x hunter fan made adaption. The idea is to make a volume that we would then give away for free during a kick starter campaign to raise the money to rent the license to make a 7-part film adaption that would be based on the volume we created. So far we have around 10 hunter x hunter fans participatiing in making this a realty and keeping hxh alive. Seeing you blog and your amounts of posts and edits, we felt like it would be a blessing to have you on the team. The budget is very small as of now, until the kick starter campaign kicks off. If you were interested in helping us bring this to reality, please email me at rashed@hunterxhunter.info Hunterxzhunter (talk) 10:50, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Biscuit Nen Template Yes, I have unlocked Biscuit's template. Feel free to edit it now. Thank you. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 10:27,2/9/2015 Layout Hi, you'll see I have changed a few minor things in the layout of the "Abilities & Powers" section. I have received permission from Darkchylde, so it should be legit. I just thought it would be best to inform you, to avoid starting cancelling one another's edits. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:25, February 14, 2015 (UTC) No problem, I guess it would have been beyond annoying if you had found out and thought you had to clean up such a mess. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:31, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Texture Surprise Glad you left me that message on my talk page. I'd be happy debating with you about Hisoka's Texture Surprise since I would very much like to figure out what in the hell it is. A lot of my arguments are gonna be supported by and will reference this link. http://z.mfcdn.net/store/manga/44/07-055.0/compressed/07_01_11.jpg . Now on with the discussion(and if this goes on for too long I'll probably just make a blog about it to see other peoples point of view). Firstly, I'll start with morels nen ability Deep Purple, and one of its uses. As you are most likely aware, Morel uses a technique similar to Hisoka's, in that he can change the appearance of his smoke on the surface to make it look like different people and things, however is easily spotted if touched. Now the problem with that is that if texture surprise is a transmutation ability like you said, since Morel's ability as an almost identical aspect to it, that would mean he has created and fully mastered a technique at the very opposite end of his nen type. Now from what you said on my talk page, you suggested that it would be a stretch for Hisoka to master a conjuration ability with an 80% affinity to it, and so if that truly is the case, how the hell is Morel supposed to do it with only 20%! If Texture surprise what a conjuration ability however, it would be completely plausible for morel to master such an ability with 60% of the affiliated nen needed. Now, since both of our theories clearly have inconsistencies, I'll highlight the biggest one with yours. If Texture Surprise is truly a transmutation ability(and therefore is made of pure aura), how is it that all of the non nen users in the audience of heavens arena were able to see it? The show and manga have said on many occasions(or maybe just one when they were explaining the different nen types), the main difference between conjuration and transmutation is that non nen users can not see transmuted nen. Because of this it would be impossible for the audience of heavens arena to be deceived by hisoka's hatsu, unless it was a conjured entity. Thirdly, unlike you, I have evidence from the manga itself to prove it is a conjuration ability. As I have said previously, the manga clearly states that he materializes his aura onto a support, and that he projects such images on a thin surface. In my opinion, I think I could have just left it at that and said that all the proof I need, but since I want us to come to an agreement, I'll explain it fully. Materializing your aura is another way of saying you are conjuring something. The manga says, "It's a copy which can be compared to a high quality colour photocopy", which to me, suggests that he is manifesting a 2D image of something he doesn't necessarily need to have touched. Finally, while your idea that it is a play on the personality of transmuters as a whole, I feel like at most it is a metaphor put in by the writer, however, is just that. A metaphor, nothing else. After all, you could hardly say that Razor and Killua's hatsu's exactly "fit their personalties", since control over electricity to me doesn't scream "Oh my god I'm so fickle and deceitful" but maybe that's just me. In conclusion, to me, the idea that it is a transmutation ability has MANY more holes than my theory, and much less evidence to back it up, and because of that, much like you, I will continue to change hisoka's nen ability to conjuration until we meet a consensus. However, since transmutation seems to be the most broad nen type(after specialization of course), I would like to hear your counter argument and see the problems in what I have just said(if there are any), and some points I may have forgotten to bring up(if I have indeed missed any). Pigzillion (talk) 00:05, March 10, 2015 (UTC) No problem. I can see why you think it's a transmutation ability because I had the same idea, especially because in the show, he is seen to surround the things he changes in his own aura and as I've said, transmutation does seem to be one of the vaguest nen types after specialization, as well as transmuters like Zazan and porcupine having physical effects with their aura. Basically, while both our idea's have some meat on them and neither is flawless, I just feel like it would make more sense for it to be a conjuration technique. --Pigzillion (talk) 16:04, March 10, 2015 (UTC) CPortals You kNow who is the Creator Of Character Portals??? Zazme Yakuza • Talk • • 05:47,12-Mar-2015 05:47, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking of contacting them in some way,like external app have you know someone on admin?that has external app Zazme Yakuza • Talk • • 12:04,12-Mar-2015 Well woukd you help me out on other wikias Clash Of Clans Wikia Ummmm,the wikia is perfect and informative.but i need you to help me in coding there. Zazme Yakuza • Talk • • 13:11,12-Mar-2015 Shaiapouf's Beelzebub Hello, I wanted to ask your opinion on a certain matter. I thought I'd contact you before the admins because you are the most active contributor on the wiki, and have already had many discussions of this kind. I believe that Shaiapouf's Beelzebub ability is actually a Manipulation Hatsu, and not Transmutation, as it is written on his page. I never edited it because I thought it was written is a databook or something like that, but looks like there is no such thing. My objections are: first, the various fragments are obviously not made out of aura, while Transmutation consists in the mere alteration of the qualities of one's aura (and I see you too had a long discussion with Pigzillion about it); second, being a Manipulator, Shaiapouf would have a lot of trouble using such a powerful Transmutation ability; third (and foremost), it is clearly stated that he has control over all his cells and is able to direct them as he wants to morèh his body or alter his size. I won't edit it right now, so could you tell me what's your position? Thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:02, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. The thing is, I left out Conjuration because he does not really "create anything out of thin air", because all of the cells are his own, as made clear when Killua burned them, nor does he alter reality with specific conditions. You see, the relation between Manipulation and Emission has always puzzled me. I mean, it seems that all Manipulation are a sort of minor branch of EMission, because manipulators control someone else without direct contact. So, apparently, the true difference is that Emission consists in "separating one's raw aura from their body", while Manipulation is "using one's aura to give specific orders". Sorry if I am so lengthy, it helps me get a better picture. That is why I believe that Emission can be left out, and that the ability is pure, old-fashioned Manipulation. I'll try to edit it and see what happens, then, if necessary, I'll discuss this with the admins. Thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:47, March 14, 2015 (UTC) That's very kind of you, I won't pass up this chance then. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:41, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Tserriednich's bodyguard I'd like to create a page for the bodyguard you see in Chapter 348, but I don't know her exact name, nor can I find its katakana writing. Do you think it is possible to create it anyway? Martialmaniac (talk) 08:02, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Because I also found her called Teta... or Teeta. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:39, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks, I'll do it as soon as I can. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:59, April 2, 2015 (UTC) D Hunter It is mentioned a few times in Kurapika "gaiden": http://www.mangareader.net/hunter-x-hunter-special/1/17 You can find it also on Mangafox. Also, the reason I (and others before me?) wrote "unknown specifics" in italics is that I believed it provided a positive contrast with the headings that had had a content. Martialmaniac (talk) 09:54, April 3, 2015 (UTC) It just proved I should have put a reference there. Though it is still possible that "D Hunter" is just a name (Don Freecss himself! Kidding). Anyway, do you think it is ok to create a Nen ability template for Golem? He has used two abilities so far (conjuring guns and a mechanical arm), although none has a name yet. Also, should we write somewhere that the Ortho Siblings are, like him, joint-type Nen users? Martialmaniac (talk) 12:23, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Damn, you're right, I'm not ready for another war. I'll wait until new chapters are released, it will keep my foes occupied XD I was responsible for creating sections in the templates for Saiyu's and Feitan's conjured weapons... After all, they are Nen abilities, even if they are not named, and the character also has others, so I did not have to make a template specifically for unnamed abilities. Thank you very much for your advice. As soon as I decide the colors (any suggestions?), I'll do it. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:11, April 3, 2015 (UTC) A quick one... Do you think the Zoldycks can be classified as "wanted criminals"? They do have bounties on their heads, if I recall correctly. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:08, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 08:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) #1 Looks like you're closing in on that number 1 position OPN's had for so long. Only 200 more points. Is this the real reason you've been making all those edits? Also the only way I can think of you getting all those points in the first place is by clicking "random page" a whole bunch and reading through every page you come across to look for any tiny edit to fix. Tell me if I'm wrong though. Pigzillion (talk) 02:01, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Well that's nice to hear I guess. Pigzillion (talk) 02:01, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Potential Hurry up and become an admin already. Second (just kidding, anyway), since you are going to see it anyway, Pigzillion added the "potential" stat to Gon's page. While on the one hand it is a characteristic that many characters (Killua, Kurapika, Kalluto, Hisoka, Chrollo, Zushi, maybe even all the higher-ranked ants) possess, on the other it is very hard to identify, quantify and describe... Plus, personally, I don't really see it as a stat, since it does not affect the character's current capabilities, but that might be just me. What do you think? Martialmaniac (talk) 18:04, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I blather way too much, I'm not sure I should write another blog post. Moreover, it kind of feels like I'm substituting the admins, and it's not how it is. My main point was actually that it is hard to say which character has potential and how noteworthy it is. Plus, since it does not affect one's abilities or skills, I always wrote it in the general introduction to the "Abilities & Powers" section, not as a stat like "Enhanced Strength" and so on. And, merely for the sake of information, when I created the stats, I mainly used the ones in the Fairy Tail wiki, which does not have a "potential" one (but again, I'm not saying this to sway your opinion in one sense of another). It's only that, if it has to be done, it has to be done well, so we'd need to add it to all the other pages. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) That is one of the issues: there is a lot of speculation. Thank goodness, this wiki is more elastic than may others, though. However, from what I read, Gon acquired that power only because, through Nen, he aged as if he had trained every minute of his life, so it is unlikely he'll reach that stage without a Nen ability. This and the other reasons I told you. Right now I'm not going to edit it, though. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:38, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestion, only I would risk sparking a new edit war. By the way, now that I think about it, Gon is not able to use Nen anymore, so it isimpossible that he will reach that stage through training, at least for now. I'll wait for other contributors to speak their minds. Martialmaniac (talk) 09:02, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 334 On the wikipedia page of HxH list of chapters, it states that Chapter 334's title is Total Defeat, but the volume title is Crushing Defeat. Should we go with both of them being Crushing Defeat or with Chapter 334 going by the name Total Defeat? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) : I guess both being titled Crushing Defeat is fine. I renamed volume 32 as Crushing Defeat (Volume). - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Happy birthday! Thanks rumble. Come on over, the barbecue's just starting! *brings more confetti to throw* Pigzillion (talk) 15:35, April 18, 2015 (UTC) References It seems that the references for the Chairman Election arc have already been added. Darkchylde-san added most of them. Those for the Dark Continent arc have already been added by Martial (I think) when he edited them - and I am really thankful for this. I am almost certain that I stopped somewhere in the Chimera Ant arc. I will continue to search for it^^ Animesuki (talk) 16:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry... I was not able to find the chapter where I left off... I am busy these days too... Do you have pages which need references instead? Animesuki (talk) 13:11, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! I will work on it as soon as I will have finished my two projects and hopefully, before my exams^^ Animesuki (talk) 13:25, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Ah, that's so kind of you! Thank you very much!!^^ Animesuki (talk) 14:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Episode 17 Hello, I noticed your edit on episode 17, and that you removed the brackets from the characters names. I was wondering are you trying to get all episode overviews like that, if so, I could do it.Spirit sword (talk) 04:15, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Categories Darkchylde and I are currently deleting useless categories, in particular "characters" and "Nen users". This is what all this commotion is about. I was deleting them from every single article, then I stopped to be sure they do not get cancelled automatically -.-" Martialmaniac (talk) 15:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Actually, I don't know if by deleting a category, all tags with that name are cancelled, too, but since now I have some time, I'm deleting all the tags. By the way, the next step on my list is to merge the two Kite pages, would you be favorable? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Of course, I am planning to solve the gender matter before discussing it with the admins. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:39, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Plot Thank you for the blog post, it will be very helpful. However, I don't know if you have done it willingly, but it is impossible to comment.Martialmaniac (talk) 08:14, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Hello RumbleXRumble-dono. I hope you can help me, I was editing Squala's page and I accidentally made a new page called "Trivia".. My intention was to crate a Trivia section for Squala but obviously I made a mistake and I don't know exactly who to ask help from in the midst of this predicament. Here's the page I am hoping you can help me delete: http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Trivia Thank you very much. Bennlimos (talk) 22:03, May 31, 2015 (UTC) That helps a lot. Thank you! Bennlimos (talk) 23:22, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Regarding ref's, I noticed that the references that were placed earlier in the plot section already cover the plot info I added that's why I thought it doesn't need additional refs.. I also honestly don't know how to edit the reference section so I might not have touched it even if I had to add refs. lol. But I appreciate every piece of advice. You're awesome. Bennlimos (talk) 23:34, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Citations Yes, thank you very much! Especially for adding Chimera Ant arc citations; I am not really well-versed on that story arc. 14:05,6/13/2015 congratulations your back on top again, thank you for this wake up call lol. OnePieceNation (talk) 20:04, June 17, 2015 (UTC) GTK Sorry, man. Once you sign up, you're committed for life. Also, you're probably gonna have to wait a while. I'll try to update the GTK on Monday, which is the last GTK on the list currently, and then it'll be your turn. As for why I haven't already updated the GTK, which is a question one might have after reading my last sentence, I've been busy with other things including, but not limited to, school work for the last little while. ~Jay^^ (talk) 02:07, June 21, 2015 (UTC) (・ω・)ノ HI !! ...... just wanted to say hi V(^_^)V Re: New Category I know you sent this to me last week, but I forgot to reply. Sorry about that. Anyway, I don't think a Meteor City residents category would work. We only have few confirmed members, and not all members of the Phantom Troupe are from Meteor City. Also, by creating this category, we need to be consistent and make Whale Island residents, Kukuroo Mountain residents, etc. categories. We should be vigilant on over-categorizing the characters. 10:02,7/7/2015 Edition Hello there ! I am sorry for bothering you but I made an edition last time ( Like 2 days ago) on Hisoka's page, I added a picture, and it was undone by you , can I know the reason for this ?so that I refrain from doing so next time . Thanks :) ' (Souhaxhanta (talk) 15:34, July 9, 2015 (UTC))' Re: Squala's Nen Template Done! 01:36,7/17/2015 Article Summaries Hey, Rumble! I would like to congratulate (and thank) you for writing the summaries of the characters. It is greatly appreciated, however, you do not have to elaborate everything the character says and does. If you check on what I've done with 1/4 of Youpi's plot summary, it only shows every important thing Youpi did before the extermination mission. The summary outlines the character's role in the plot, so no need for excessive (and sometimes unneeded) details. Also, take Knuckle's summary as an example. Not too detailed, but still understandable. 09:34,7/28/2015 :No worries! Thanks, Rumble! :) 11:42,7/28/2015 Fan Manga Hey Rumble, my name is Rasheda De'Loach. I joined this wiki around february of this year. I reached out to One Piece Nation about us working on a HXH manga adaption that we were working on. I understand that there are alot of people that talk and don't necessarily take action or have the funds to make things happen as myself. I have currenlty a list of app. 3,000 mail signups that are anticapting the release of the manga. I need your help but the details has to be discussed over an email. Not in public. Please email me at info at rashedadeloach.com if you are interested about being on the team. The 1st chapter is a 2 chapter part, 1 chapter is an overview catchup, I attatched 2 pages to this post to show you the authenticy of what we are actually doing. Hunterxzhunter (talk) 01:25, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I am sorry to hear that.. As much as me & the team loves Hunter X Hunter, someone with your credentials can really help us out with poking wholes and concepting and chapter to chapter story plotting. Please give it some thought. The weekly time of commitment would be nothing more than app. 4 hours a week if that, and we offer percentages on each sale for the instant download section. We are willing to work with you. Just let us know. We hope to see you on board! :) Hunterxzhunter 11:28, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Grachan's Nen Type Hi, Rumble x Rumble, I am new from this wiki so I don't know the rules. Can we add either Conjuration or Manipulation for his Nen? So the readers will at least know his Nen type must not be the other four. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:Grachan's Nen Type Okay, thanks for your explanation! And nice to meet you too. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) Re:Birthday Hello, and thank you! Howling Darkness (talk) 17:30, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chrollo Stats Well now I've fixed it. I'm guessing it has to do with the fact that I put the link to the template in before creating it. I believe it (the problem) has to do with caches. DinoTaur 01:52, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for often cleaning after my edits, I never notice how many typos I make when I'm in a rush. Sorry about it. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:01, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ''ahh I see your formatting" message Yeah sure i'll format the new pages the way you are :P. It's good to see you're still editing away. (Daedalus net (talk) 01:24, September 14, 2015 (UTC)) Need You Asap!! Need you to help edit a HxH sub story. Willing to pay need you asap! email me @ info@rashedadeloach.com. This is the website. http://hunterxhunter.rocks/ About Your Story Hello. I'd say that I liked your fan story (: But was that Pakunoda who we know? or it's just another girl with the same name? M. Saga (talk) 10:39, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday~ Thanks! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) Three Hatsu Thanks, Rumble. I had read about Mizuken in the post, but since it had already been clarified, I asked only about Zazan. Thank you very much for the info on Basho! I'm afraid we really do need to use more references, especially for the main characters... well, we need more useful contributors to begin with. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:42, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Three Hatsu I should mention that the databook does not say he is an Enhancer. Rather it said that he taught Kurapika to strengthen (enhance) his ability. I assume it refers to teaching Kurapika to strengthen his chain. DinoTaur 02:15, November 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fan Story No problems, sure! I read it in your blog, but honestly I don't remember it. I couldn't comment due to the settings. Anyway, I'll read it as soon as I can and let you know, thanks! Martialmaniac (talk) 09:30, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I must admit I never expected it to be so good. Wow. Just... wow. It is so creative! A perfect origin. I see you use a lot of repetitions, few details, and some classic themes/characters, but they all make the whole story more fable-like, which is very appreciable in a backstory (personally, I really liked it). The only thing that perplexes me a little is the division in paragraphs, but it's nothing too big. However, I think Pakunoda's Hatsu was too detailed right off the bat, but this too is a minor detail. Anyway, this story is inspiring, it made me want to write one about Machi. Hell, we should have Alex, Dark and others pick (at least) a PT member each and write a story on him/her. Sorry. Overall, excellent job. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:03, November 29, 2015 (UTC) P.s.: Could I ask you to please add your name to your signature? It'd be easier to respond. Unless you took it off for personal reasons. Is English your first language? Anyway, the amount of detail is fine, don't worry about it! Please, do warn me when you add the next chapter. Martialmaniac (talk) 02:17, November 29, 2015 (UTC) The many mysteries of Mr. Rumble. By the way, I'm outlining my story because of you. Feel guilty. Especially since I don't know if I'll ever finish it. I'm kidding of course. Martialmaniac (talk) 03:02, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Can I write the backstory of Phinks? But I need some grammer Nazis to proofread it for me lol! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | '''Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) ::Okay! Mmh, nope, my story doesn't work. Anyway, I'm reading only the first part. That's so cool, you described this picture! And even cooler, you suggested that Shalnark is a member of the Kurta clan, as the pic might suggest. Ok, I'll get back to it. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:12, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Just finished it. Nicely done, Rumble! Martialmaniac (talk) 16:12, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, my style is very different from yours, so of course there would be a lot of differencies. However, style aside, I think it would be better if you used less emphasis in the flashforwards, especially when there are so many. Also, I was really astounded by how you managed to fit in some references the canon story; however, perhaps you should not make them too obvious, it disrupts the flow of the story: for example, Paku's mother insisted a lot on how slow the council is (you're quoting Phinks, right?), but in that situation, she should have probably just hinted at it. Those are very clever nods, but it's best if the readers find them on their own; if they don't, too bad for them, or you can just point them out later in the comments. As for your characters, I think the great majority of them was a success, with only a minority of points in their development that could be improved. That is just my opinion, though. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:49, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! DinoTaur 03:26, December 25, 2015 (UTC) The Founder Do you know who is founder hereSuperhik72 (talk) 21:02, January 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Advance happy birthday Ah, what a shame, you were 1 minute off! Ah, whatever. Thanks anyway rumble! Pigzillion (talk) 17:11, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Regarding My Inactivity Hello again! It has been a while since I last updated a chapter summary, but it is not because I lost interest. Rather, I thought that it would be better if I typed down chapter summaries in documents and edit the pages once I have finished writing down the whole thing. Unfortunately, my PC broke down and I lost all my files, so there goes that (I had completed the summaries of about 15 chapters T_T). I'll hopefully start editing once again soon like I used to, because I have lost all motivation of building a buffer (this will be after I'm done with touring though). Howling Darkness (talk) 02:38, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ‎Re: Happy Birthday 2K16 Thank you so much, Rumble!! *U* [[User:Marceline_Saga|'❉' M'a'r'c'y']] ~ [[User talk:Marceline_Saga|'Ta'l'k']] ~ [[ Special:Contributions/Marceline_Saga|'Co'n't'r'i'b's''' ❉]] 19:44, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Todo image gallery Thank you for your help :) Akuri Jones (talk) 14:44, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Birthday Thank you Rumble! Martialmaniac (talk) 14:16, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Hisoka x Gon (This message has been erased by the one who typed it) '''So what is your college major? And how's the election? College major and election and your hobbies. I'm sure psychology is among your hobbies ProZodiac (talk) 10:36, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Your GTK Hello Rumble~ I want to ask you if you still want me to carry on your GTK turn, because last time you didn't answer any of the questions. 19:02, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ---- No, I wouldn't skip anyone. It's your turn now :) 03:52, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Forget my previous message Steven+Amethyst=UnknownFusion (talk) 20:51, August 8, 2016 (UTC)Hey Rumble x Rumble. Would you mind forgeting the previous message I left you. I shouldn't have "said" something like that to someone on this wiki or any wiki. I asked Pigzillion to forget it too. Please. Would you mind reading it Steven+Amethyst=UnknownFusion (talk) 12:53, August 9, 2016 (UTC)Hello again Rumble x Rumble. I hope this isn't asking much but I made a blog post called "They should be more than friends". Would you mind reading it and telling me what you think? Re: Earthquake Thank you very much for your message. The earthquake occurred very far from where I live, so nobody I know was affected. Again, thank you for caring. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:24, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Name Change ................................... man dont you know he is hisoka amorow it was later edited to morow so we should keep this change ................................... I see no reason to believe that it's read and pronounced as Hisoka Amorow, hence for the time being, I've reverted the edit. Feel free to edit again if there is a concrete backing of the change. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 17:20, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Request for consultation I've left messages on both Darkchylde and MrGenial11's talk pages recently regarding the actions of OnePieceNation in the thread about Alluka's gender. I know it may not be appropriate, but I'd like to ask if you would please look my complaint over and possibly offer your opinion? Olivemeister (talk) 20:03, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your input! I appreciate it! I feel my issue still stands - all rudeness aside, OPN has broken the Terms of Use on Wikia, and it is something that needs to be addressed by other moderators. Olivemeister (talk) 22:35, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Adminship I've been asked this before....I thought those reasons were enough to make you turn a blind eye to me. I may consider your request next year because I really need to leave wiki till next June or July. I'm trying to reduce my visits to here but then it becomes an addiction...but not for too long, I hope. Thank you! 02:41, October 7, 2016 (UTC) To be honest, my work here requires more tools than Powerusers'. However, I don't think Administrator rights are the solution. Content Moderator rights are what I need. I will ask Darcy whether she thinks we really someone in that usergroup and if she confirms, I'll request those rights. Thank you so much for your support! 06:39, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the kind words I really appreciate that you'd take the time to offer your condolences to someone who's essentially a stranger. It means a lot to me. Olivemeister (talk) 00:24, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the mistakes to Balda and Pakubas pages, it was late when i did those, I feel like an idiot now for those spelling errors lol. Spirit sword (talk) 10:02, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Thank you so much, Rum!! 13:59,11/2/2016 Re: Nen Users Category I do believe adding the Characters into the Nen users category is unnecessary. Besides, the Characters is a more generalized category than Nen users. Even if it went vice versa (Nen users into Characters category), it's still redundant. So no, let's not add the Characters into Nen users. 04:50,11/14/2016 On my opinion that "Nen Users" Category should belong to "Characters" Apparently, "Nen Users" is a sub-category of its own, standing on the same level as "Characters", which both of them belong to the "Content" master-category page on the same branch level. After knowing this, I am happily dropping my case. Originally I was under the impression that "Nen Users" are just a category made and just tossed aside, clearly I was at wrong there. That said, it still would be nice it if it could be included in the "Character" category, for the sake of completion though a bit repetitious. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 13:26, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Edit Mistake I'm sorry for deleting everything, I didn't mean to do it nor did I realise I had done it. It's the second time that's happened to me now and I don't know why it does do that, sorry for being a nuisance, I generally didn't mean to do it. question you still sure you don't want to become an admin? OnePieceNation (Talk | contribs) 22:26, April 19th, 2017 Just do it man! And sign your posts OPN; don't make me do it for you. Pigzillion (talk) 22:37, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: Adminship Well, well, what a pleasant surprise. It appears Alex's dream someone has expressed interest in becoming admin. Although I must admit for myself that I have been inactive for a while (thanks, college!), I am glad that the wiki continues to run with minimal supervision from the admins. So far, when it comes to the wiki maintenance, I am still concerned with the expansion of information in articles (e.g. Meleoron). Now that you're asking for adminship, I would be glad to grant it to you, given that all two other administrators would agree. By the way, I only just noticed that we are polar opposites in Astrology. That sounds rather well! 11:49,4/21/2017 Ah yes brother HumblexHumble I knew you'd come! It only took you idk 2 or 3 years maybe more, have at it, show us your vision of the HxH wiki, good luck and have fun. P.S: it's been a few days, why is this man still not admin, has he not waited long enough yet lol? wanted my approval, there you have it. MrGenial11 (talk) 01:28, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations! My sincerest congratulations to you, my old friend Rum! You are now part of the Hunterpedia Administration! I am sure you will do well in using your new powers. If you have questions, you always have me, Genial, and OPN to answer you. Have fun! 12:41,4/24/2017 A-a... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IT HAPPENED!! Quickly, repackage it and return to sender; I didn't think it would actually happen! You have to stay as my peer! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Congratulations or whatever, but-AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Pigzillion (talk) 16:37, April 24, 2017 (UTC) :Calm thy teats, Alex. By the way, you're welcome, Rum! 22:34,4/24/2017 :It's too late woman! They've gone wild! Pigzillion (talk) 23:20, April 24, 2017 (UTC) :Oh my god I needed not to see that! My innocent eyes!! AAHHHHHHHHHH!!! 23:44,4/24/2017 Re: Questions #If ever you're planning to ban someone, you can go to that person's contributions and you will see above the list which says: For Pigzillion (talk | block | block log | uploads | logs | deleted user contributions | user rights management | Chat ban log | Ban from chat). You can block the person from here. #You can edit the Wiki Navigation by clicking the gray button on the right side, one that says "Contribute". If you read all the options, you will see Edit Wiki Navigation, and you're good to go! As for the Five Calamities Page, I do think it would be efficient if we create a page about it, detailing its background, history, etc. We may also include the Calamities stats within here, as long as we also include references. By the way, Rum, where did you get these stats? 03:39,4/25/2017 Please don't ban me. Pigzillion (talk) 17:29, April 25, 2017 (UTC) <3 Pigzillion (talk) 20:41, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Endurance Hello, my friend! Since you're an admin now, I'd like to ask for your opinion on the Endurance heading in all of the articles. As of right now, it seems to refer to pain tolerance in all cases, but endurance itself is rather vague and doesn't fit such a description very well, as it could be confused as either physical endurance, mental fortitude, or as I just said, pain resistance. As such, I'd like permission to change it and split it up into either the headings Physical Endurance and Pain Resistance, or barring that, just Pain Resistance, as I think it would be more suitable for what we are actually talking about in all of the articles. If not, I'd like a reason why on my talk page, if you would be so kind. Thank you in advance. Pigzillion (talk) 10:57, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Block This user made a lot of vandalism, I reverted them http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.114.49.241 -- 21:51, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Dethroned Saga just took your number one spot! When did that happen!? Pigzillion (talk) 23:02, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Featured Wiki Videos Hey RumbleXRumble. I'm Julia from FANDOM's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all FANDOM wikis. As we move forward we plan to have wiki videos in many communities, with HunterXHunter wiki being a candidate for videos. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. We are working on several ways to involve users in the video creation and script writing process. If we start producing videos we may reach out to you, other admins, and users if we think you can be involved in the production. At that point we will provide further information. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 08:36, June 1, 2017 (UTC) OPN's Reaction So first I was skeptical but openminded then I read the blog where they did their absolute best to not come over as greedy moneygrabbing monetization horny capitalists. However they failed in this, still I went on and watched all of their three examples on the harry potter wiki and this was my reaction https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umDr0mPuyQc so yeah I don't like half baked lame, none value adding clickbaity boredpandaesque time wasting bullshit videos cluttering up any of my wiki's pages and bringing down the shared value and worth of having no bullshit content on our wiki. A wiki should be a place were you delve into a particular series or subject and give as much accurate information about it as possible without any profit motive, embellishments or ulterior motives. It should be both a place by fans for the fans and a place for people casually interested in what a certain subject or series is about can get some basic information about it, like how many episodes/chapters are there, who are the main characters and what does it deal with. Fandom was already a giant slap into the face of everyone who wants a wiki to be a wiki which is to say a digital database/encyclopedia about a certain series or topic. And a database or encyclopedia has no ads in it except for other databases and encyclopedia's nor does it contain spurious content like lists of spells which are highly incomplete or some quick facts *vomits* if anything doesn't belong an a fucking wikia, it is a quick facts video *vomits again* wiki's should all be about depth and getting people to discover things and connections about their series/subject which they might not have known/realized before. Quick facts videos are for normies not for people who consider themselves fans and want to delve into a given series/subject. So my answers is a big fat no, I don't want this wiki to be part of this cesspool of monetization, clickbait and deluding information in ever smaller meaningless bits. OnePieceNation (talk) 18:16, June 1, 2017 (UTC) NB: they should have contacted Dark or me (yes I am that important lol jk) first not you, as the newest admin, sorry but this might be oldschool of me but bureaucrat outranks admin so should be contacted first and experience should count for something. Luckily you immediatly contacted the three of us so yeah well done on your part. OnePieceNation (talk) 18:19, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Dark's Reaction Yeah, first of all, it is an honor for the Hunterpedia to be counted as one of the candidates. I initially thought it would be a new video format for already existing videos in the wiki, turns about it is not. So like OPN before me, I am kind of skeptical to see those videos lurking above each articles. It somehow takes over the article itself. Besides, what would these videos contents be? Thus far, I stand on the 50/50 team here. Thanks for the heads up, Rum. I know I have been so inactive lately. LOL. 09:08,6/2/2017 Genial's Reaction It's another one of these eh? I've had some sent to me as well, I see that you're quite unhappy about getting one of them but that's just how it works, you're the most active admin right now so you'll always be the one targeted for these. As for the video thing itself, I don't like them either, I don't come here to watch some lackluster 30 seconds video talking about a character, sometimes they're not even voiced and It's on auto play too, this site is an encyclopedia not Youtube. MrGenial11 (talk) 19:44, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :Wow. I watched the thing and never have I felt so cringy for the longest time. These videos sounded a good addition from the start, but when the thing is actually here−utter horror. Imagine having one for Killua's article; someone's summarizing everything we had written, revised, talked over! Years and years in the making, only to be summarized by one god awful video. 00:37,6/4/2017 Re: Mt. Mafutatsu Yes, we might as well use the English translation. Good work, Rum! 00:38,6/4/2017 Affiliation Hello, I am NWG, I am an administrator in Dragonballuniverse wikia. We are wiki that is constructed from the Naruto wiki community – who chronicle the Dragon Ball series faithfully to its source material, like this wiki. We would like to affiliate with your wiki, as your community accurately documenting one of the best shounens (definitely one of my faves). -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 22:37, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Block . Pigzillion (talk) 00:31, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Fine. There's also another issue that I'd like to have addressed, and while I didn't really want to resort to asking you since you're the newest admin, neither OPN nor Darkchylde have responded, so I don't really have much of a choice: When someone brought up the issue of Kite's pronouns on Kite's talk page, I got into a rather long-winded debate regarding the matter with another user with me posting the last reply, and after more than a month(Edit: More than 2 months now), they have yet to respond. Since they were so quick to do so beforehand and seemed as engaged in the debate as I was, the only conclusion I can come to is that they were unable to argue against my points and decided not to reply at all instead. As such, I would appreciate it if you could read through the discussion and come to your own conclusions on the matter, so we can finally reach a consensus on what pronouns to refer to Kite by. If you're still unconvinced, I can try to argue my points again in a more concise matter on the talk page, should you wish me to do so. Pigzillion (talk) 09:30, June 17, 2017 (UTC) True; I'll remember next time. Pigzillion (talk) 12:48, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Might want to come to your conclusion early; Stand's just dropped out of the argument. Also, I'm extremely ''sorry about how long it turned out, but neither side was willing to concede until just now, and I needed to make my points clear. Control F and type in "rat's ass"; you should be able to start from that point, as that's where the arguments of the two sides becomes clear. I'll notify the other admins also. Pigzillion (talk) 20:05, June 20, 2017 (UTC) I know, dude. Again, sorry about that; it's just difficult to get my point across otherwise. That said, have you been reading the things we've been posting? What you just said sort of implies that you've been keeping up with it as it's been happening. Pigzillion (talk) 20:30, June 20, 2017 (UTC) I'm glad; makes it seem like I haven't just been debating for the sake of debating, which is great and all, but not so much in this context. As for Olive, that's fine. And to be frank, I'm really close to getting to the point where Stand was at. I honestly don't think I have enough energy to debate anymore. If I do I don't think it can be anything than more than a few lines. Pigzillion (talk) 21:04, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Alright. Pigzillion (talk) 21:15, June 20, 2017 (UTC) 'Maha is Zzigg' Why nobody notice that? it's obviosu in the manga, same age as neetro liek zeno's grandpa, do you really ebelive the shitty databook from 2004? even maha's age is wrong, so his name too is probably wrong, and it's even more than just probbaly. ~~Thunder-Jellyfish~~ Space after Quote I intended the space after each main quote to make the page look neater. The more the quote box and infobox are close to each other, the more it looks cramped in the page. 04:21,7/4/2017 Or would you prefer the previous one? I don't mind, really. 04:26,7/4/2017 You're welcome That means a lot. I try to add as much as I can. It pains me that I'm not native so I'm not comfortable enough to write long paragraphs and summaries from scratch. I think I will just stick with small edits, and writing notes. It's what I do best, I think. Thanks again! Eusstass (talk) 12:47, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: The Cheese Oh, don't worry so much about it, Rum! I should be thankful that you wrote all those summaries. I did not mean to say anything offensive against you. In a way, forgive me for that. As always, kudos to your good work! And thanks for the Pale Ale! I missed the 1999 openings and endings so much. Pray had always been my favorite (I am listening to it now). What's yours? 16:07,7/9/2017 But have you watched the 1999 series? I admit it is a long stretch from the 2011 series (which also has a better soundtrack in my opinion). Perhaps you should try when you get the chance! :) 16:28,7/9/2017 That's understandable. Once you've watched the 2011 series, it's a pain to endure watching the 1999 one. XD But you should give it a chance. Chrollo vs Zeno and Silva was great back in the 1999 version. 17:13,7/9/2017 Canon Hair Color Hey Rum! Noticed you were changing the hair colors of the new characters according to the official colored version. Just wanted to point your attention that even though they're official, some of them are quite different from the color schemes Togashi chose in the cover page of chapter 361. (Talking about the princes.. most of them are blonde or have black/brown hair) Tubeppa in the colored version have a blue hair instead of blonde... So I think we should just mention both versions in the infobox of these characters. Also I'm not sure if I should put them on the wiki since it's kinda misleading. ''Especially on infoboxes and portraits. The princes that have significantly different hair colors from the 361 cover page are (Benjamin/Tubeppa/Luzurus/Salesale/Halkenburg/Momoze/Woble)Eusstass (talk) 12:15, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Spoilers Come on .. why did you feel the need to spoil the new chapter for people who're checking the wiki? Could've just waited for the English release. I really should not open any hxh related site when spoilers are out. Eusstass (talk) 14:07, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Reason for block Why did you block ? You undid an error that they rightfully corrected and then banned them for 3 months after they tried to correct it again. Could you please explain why? Pigzillion (talk) 20:04, July 16, 2017 (UTC) No problem, there's been a lot of activity on the wiki as of late, after all; just please don't block prospective editors so hastily next time. Pigzillion (talk) 22:26, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Feitan Was there a problem with my edit on Feitan's page? You edited it, then reverted it to the way it was. 11:50,7/17/2017 Re: Heaven's Arena Arc Your welcome, Rumble! 11:10, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Royal Bodyguards Is the term "Royal Bodyguard" the correct translation though? These bodyguards are only the 13 guards for the other princes assigned by Benjamin, right? Or would it also include the members of his personal army? 12:10,7/21/2017 So the Royal Bodyguards are the original bodyguards assigned to the princes (i.e. Kurton, Sayird, Bill, Kurapika, etc.) and the additional 13 bodyguards sent by Benjamin to spy on the other princes (i.e. Vincent, Babimyna, etc.)? By the way, I think the bodyguards should have a separate character gallery and navigation, like enumerating Prince Benjamin's bodyguards up to Prince Woble. But that could wait for now. I still have to visualize if it will look look and neat in the pages (especially the gallery). 12:35,7/21/2017 I already created the gallery templates for the Kakin Bodyguards and Benjamin's Soldiers. I decided separating the two to the avoid confusion (there are just so many of them now). Currently, I am contemplating whether to call the categories "Kakin Royal Bodyguards" or simply "Royal Bodyguards" and "Prince Benjamin Hui Guo Rou's Personal Soldiers" (I think we should just drop the term elite) or simply "Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers or First Prince's Personal Soldiers". Any thoughts? 18:53,7/27/2017 Yep, I think "Kakin Royal Bodyguards" and "First Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers" should suffice. By the way, I updated the and removed all of Benjamin's soldiers from there. Only the initial bodyguards (Kuarpika, Biscuit, Theta) should be there, while Balsalmico and the rest of the soldiers are in . 19:22,7/27/2017 Thanks, Rum! You, too! Good job as always! 19:33,7/27/2017 Re:Chapter Notes I'm primarily focusing on the new ones since they are quite complicated and many would find it useful to tie things up. But anyway yes I would probably start from the very beginning of the manga once I'm done with these. It would take a while though. Eusstass (talk) 02:10, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Mark His name has been confirmed in chapter 345 when Tserriednich called him. 02:18, July 22, 2017 (UTC) I thought they're the same, I mean, the eyes, the hair....well then, I'll upload another portrait. Thank you! 02:39, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Renaming a category Can you rename this category to "Heaven's Arena fighters", please? Thanks in advance. 05:38, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. I thought you could because of Darcy's advice last time. Thank you, Rumble! Btw, nice sigi!! 13:42, July 23, 2017 (UTC) ::It does suit you ;) Not at all, thanks! 13:50, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Stub articles/sections Don't you think we should use a different template for stub sections, other that Template:Stub ? Because I think it's a bit big, it looks messy in sections. That's why I asked Darcy for a permission to use this one in stub sections, while having Template:Stub on the top of the page. 16:04, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Hisoka → Hisoka Morow Can you update Hisoka's links in the following pages: * Template:Nav/Phantom Troupe *Template:Character portals (of the image) *Nen Battles Archive *Template:Portal/Last Mission characters Thanks in advance. 06:11, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Business Delete, delete, and block, s'il vous plaît. 03:53, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :Never mind, Darcy took care of it ^^' 10:07, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Moderator Thanks a lot, my friend! I woudn't have become a moderator without your support and encouragement!! �� 07:29, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Clrr & Clrl Those templates are used in some pages and I'm not sure were... How about keeping them? Or is there a way to find them because the search result wasn't useful. 14:48, July 29, 2017 (UTC)